What on Earth!
by CrazyPerson145
Summary: Light and L are adversaries, nothing more. At least, that's what Light used to think. However, when L kisses him, everything turns upside down. Light now find himself having to choose; Should he kill L, his only obstacle to finishing what he started, or should he listen to his heart and accept the fact that he's falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! To those who are waiting for me to update any of my other stories, I'm sorry. I do believe that writer's block should be scientifically registered as an actual physical force, such as gravity. It's definitely as, if not more, powerful. Anyways, there is an OC used, but not as a major character. The OC's name is Kanashimi Kurosu, so if you see that name and wonder, "Who the hell is that?" just know that it's an OC, not a canon character. Also, I don't really like Misa, so I just took my battle-axe death scythe and cut her out of the picture here. That is the joy of being the author. Wait…..

*Author then sets fire to fill her joy, and uses the ashes to write "CrazyPerson145 doesn't own Death Note. If she did, L would still be alive, and he and Light would have at least kissed, more likely be dating." After writing this, author then goes and leaps off a cliff, allowing her black skyloft to catch her. Together they fly off into a maddened midnight*

Ok, here we go:

THIS IS IN A GENERAL POV FOR NOW!

'This does it, I'm lost.' Light thought angrily. He was currently walking down an oddly uninhabited sidewalk at about 7:34 p.m., in the rain. It wasn't a downpour or anything, but it still annoyed him. L had changed hotels, and had asked Light to meet him in private at the new hotel. It was probably just something stupid about the Kira case, but that was exactly why Light needed to go. He needed to know what leads L had on him. However, the wild-haired detective had neglected to be specific with any details regarding the new hotel's location, so Light was inevitably lost.

All L had told him was that the Hotel was on this street, and a tall building. Really, for a supposed genius he wasn't very specific with things like this now was he? There were several tall buildings along this road, but none were hotels. The only option Light really had was to walk through the rain, which was now coming down in sheets, along the street until he finally found the goddamn hotel.

Light was alone this time, surprisingly enough. Ryuk had been particularly annoying the whole day, and Light had finally just snapped and told the shinigami to leave him alone. He could have used Ryuk's help now, but he refused to ever beg that pain-in-the-ass for anything.

Eventually, once the rain had actually turned into a full-fledged downpour, he found the hotel. He knew this had to be the one because A: it was the only hotel on the street, and B: it was a rather tall building. Light entered the building, and took the elevator up to L's room. At least the squirrely detective had given him that much information.

Light only had to knock on the door once before the rustle of clothing on furniture, a thump, and footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. The door was opened to reveal an even messier then usual looking L. He looked like he had actually been sleeping for once, or at least zoned out, and he looked almost sad about something.

"Ah, Light-Kun. I've been waiting for you. Please come in." L said. Light was taken aback a bit. L's voice confirmed Light's earlier suspicion. Something was upsetting the raven-haired detective, and it was probably something a little more personal than the Kira case.

Light followed L into the hotel room, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. L sat, (well, not exactly sat, more like crouched) on a pillow-laden couch, gesturing for Light to sit next to him. Light began to get a little nervous when he saw that there were no other people in the room, and the cameras appeared to be off for once. All this, joined with L's sudden invitation and stranger-then-usual attitude set off alarm bells in Light's head. Just what exactly did L want to talk to him about?!

Cautiously, Light sat down next to L, who had turned to face him, panda eyes wide and expecting as if waiting for Light to say something. Light did.

"So uh, Ryuzaki. What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked L, who was still staring at him in a somewhat unnerving manner.

"Light-Kun. I'm glad you decided to come. This is pretty important." L stated, seeming to avoid directly answering the question. Light was inwardly beginning to freak out.

'Is all this because he somehow finally figured out I'm Kira?! Oh, god, what do I do now?! Wait, no. Don't let him know you're worried, just act innocent. Give him no reason to suspect you even more then he already does.' Light thought to himself.

"What exactly did you want to talk about with me?" Light asked, trying again. L looked almost….. Apprehensive? Just what was about to happen?

"Well, Light-Kun, this is a personal matter, so I would appreciate it if you didn't go blabbing to everyone." L said. He was facing downwards, but his eyes were peeking up at Light through is hair, making him look almost…. Cute.

'Whoa! Where did that come from?!' Light thought to himself. He decided to do his best at ignoring the strange though, and nodded, urging L to continue.

L averted his eyes and kept silent for a moment before speaking.

"It's just that, there's something happening to me that I can't explain, which unnerves me to say the least. I know that sooner or later Kira is going to kill me, but I just wanted to sort out that one strange issue before he does. That's why I called you here Light, to help me with that if you would be so kind."

Light was stunned. The usually proud and emotionless L had not only admitted to not knowing something, (which was a miracle on its own) but had also asked Light to help him with something involving _emotion_? What on earth was happening?

More apprehensively, Light nodded his head again, agreeing to whatever it was that L wanted him to do. Was he going to be asked to have a psychologist style talk with the quirky detective? God that would be awkward.

L looked nervous, something Light would never thought he would see, as he leaned towards a now very confused and very scared Light. Just what was this guy doing?

Light's heart almost stopped when L closed his eyes and kissed him. L's skin was surprisingly warm, and his lips were soft against Light's.

Shocked, Light didn't try to pull away from L, who was still softly kissing him, and leaning close enough to make Light's heart beat a little faster than usual.

Embarrassed, L pulled away from the kiss, which had only lasted about 10 seconds, though it felt like longer to Light.

"I'm sorry if you find me disgusting now, Light-Kun. I just had to, before I died." L said.

Light must have appeared angry, for L shrank back from him, curling up into an even tighter ball and looking away.

Neither said anything. Light just sat there, stunned.

'Did Ryuzaki seriously just… kiss me? There's no way! Why would he do that? Doesn't he suspect I'm Kira? What on earth…..' Light's eyes drifted over to L and he was immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

The ever rock-like L was crying? That couldn't have been true!

And yet it was. Light saw L's black eyes close tightly as salty tears made their way down his pale face, and witnessed L hug his knees even closer to his chest. Why was he so emotional all of a sudden?

Before he knew what he was doing, Light found himself wrapping his arms around a surprised L and pulling him closer. Light could feel L's crazy-thin body pressed up against his, his breath hitch, and his soft black hair tickling Light's skin from where his face was buried in Light's shoulder.

Scrawny and unsure arms wrapped themselves tentatively around Light's back as L attempted to hug Light back.

They both just sat like that for a while, unsure of what to do. A single thought ran through both of their heads though:

'What the hell just happened?'


	2. Chapter 2

Ha ha. I choose to update this one. I only got two reviews, but what nice reviews they were. Would it perhaps interest you lovely people to know that this is my first ever romance story in the grand history of ever? The other one I have one this account was by my sister. Well, one of them. (I have six. Two adopted, two 9 year old twins, and I'm a triplet. Not to mention my 11 year old adopted brother!) But this is my first ever romance. I feel kinda strange writing it, but I will anyway. I will introduce an OC, Kanashimi Kurosu in this chapter. If you're wondering about her, know that everything about her, the personality, the looks, and the speech are all actually me. So if you hate her, you are not the first person to hate me. There's actually a pretty long list. :/ Anyways, here we go:

Oh wait! I almost forgot the disclaimer!

*Author then takes her battle-axe style death scythe and kills all the criminals in the world, Kira style. She drinks most of the blood (because I am secretly a vampiric devil mwa ha ha) and what she doesn't consume she uses to paint a large picture of a voodoo doll saying: CrazyPerson145 does not own Death Note. If she did, there would be yaoi. Much Yaoi" on the moon. Author the jumps into a rocket and goes down to earth. She jumps out of the rocket on the way down, allows her black skyloft to catch her, and together they fly off into Murder's Madness*

Okay, now here we go:

LIGHT YAGAMI'S POV

After roughly an hour of stunned silence, I had excused myself. It was getting late, and dad would have a fit if I didn't get home soon. He had told me to call him at 6:00 p.m., and it was roughly 5:20 now.

Of course, that wasn't really why I wanted to get home. I needed some alone time to process just WHAT THE HELL HAPPPENED!?

L had let me go, obviously needing some alone time himself. The rain had let up a little bit as I stepped outside the gray-green building, but I hardly noticed the drops falling on my skin and clothes as I walked home in almost a daze.

I kicked off my shoes as I entered the house, and almost immediately heard my little sister Sayu babbling excitedly. Who was she talking to?

I turned the corner and almost had a heart attack. Ha, that would have been ironic. But back to the point. What freaked me out so much was not Sayu jabbering at a speed that shouldn't have been humanly possible, but the person she was speaking to.

The girl Sayu seemed so excited about was someone I didn't recognize, because I would remember her if I had seen her before. She had super short spikey brown hair with a chunky black streak in the bangs, pale skin, and eyes so dark they seemed black. And her clothes… oh god. She was barefoot, not wearing socks, which struck me as a little odd, but that wasn't what really got my attention.

She was wearing long black skinny jeans that looked like they had gotten into a fight with a razor saw, and lost. Her shirt was black with a bleeding human heart being torn into by a monster-like claw. She was wearing way too much eyeliner, dark red lipstick, and a worn silver Celtic cross necklace. Her ears were pierced with silver skull, and the second piercing on her right ear had an onyx stud in it. Stranger still, she was sitting with her knees hugged tight to her chest and her eyes peeking out over them, her hair in her eyes. I was seriously going to ask L if he had a little sister. All in all, she looked like the unholy love-child of Amy Lee and a Shinigami. (A/N: You can actually thank my girlfriend for that description. She did mean it as a compliment. Lol) I couldn't believe dad had let her within a 3 mile radius of the house!

She was the first to notice me standing in the doorway, and Sayu followed her gaze, eyes widening when she saw me.

"Oh! Hello Light! I, uh, didn't know you'd be back so soon!" She gulped. What I heard was pretty much: 'I was hoping you wouldn't be back in time to catch me doing whatever it is I'm not supposed to be' I figured she was nervous about me discovering her little "friend", which was understandable considering this girl could probably give dad an aneurism if he knew his daughter had been hanging out with her.

"Who's this?" I asked, gesturing to the girl who looked like Ryuk's granddaughter crossed with L.

Said girl smirked at me. I guess she had heard the disapproval in my tone. Sayu blushed a bit before answering.

"This is my, erm, friend. Her name's Kanashimi Kurosu."

"'Sup?" Kanashimi replied, still eyeing me with an air of distrust.

"You're name is Kanashimi Kurosu?" I asked her, not really believing it. Besides, if it was an alias I'd want to know her real name. Just in case.

Kanashimi eyeballed me in the same way L does when he's calculating my "Kira Percentage". Oh god, L. Just thinking about him made my face go a little pink. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kanashimi speaking. Even her voice reminded me of a female L: Deep, monotone, and very matter of fact.

"Far as you know. Ya can call me Kana if ya want." Was all she said before looking back at Sayu. Great, so it probably was an alias. Did everyone suspect me?!

I turned to Sayu again.

"Your friend huh? How exactly do you know her?" I asked, still keeping one eye on "Kana", who stared back blankly. Sayu took a minute to answer.

"Well, we technically go to the same school, but she's a little younger than me. She's 14. (A/N: That's a lie. I'm actually 13, but whatever) She's top of her class, just like you Light!"

I blinked. This girl was top of her class? Wow. So there was another thing she and L had in common. God this was getting freaky. And speaking of L…..

I thought back to his black eyes peeking up through his equally dark hair, his alto voice, strange habits, annoyingly accurate suspicions, and [embarrassingly enough] his soft, warm lips pressed to mine. My face was probably on fire again.

'Oh god. I want to kiss him again.' I thought, before mentally bitch slapping myself. What was that? L is my enemy, my one obstacle to creating a new, better world! I needed him out of my way if I was ever to purge this world of evil! He wanted to stop me from achieving my noble goal! We are enemies, mortal enemies! And yet somehow the memory of the fluttery happiness that had erupted in my chest when he kissed me would not go away.

I noticed Sayu and Kanashimi staring at me, and realized I was probably blushing. Of course, Kanashimi just had to go and make it worse.

"If yur inta me, just gonna letchya know righ' now, it ain't happenin'. I don' like boys." (A/N: If you guys are wondering why I write Kanashimi's dialogue like that, it's because that's how I actually talk. Weird right?)

I grimaced, both out of embarrassment at her words [I totally was not!] and out of disgust at her way of speaking. Honestly! Would it kill her to speak like a normal person?! I began to wonder if I should perhaps look into her real name. When I created a better world, I could use people with functioning grammar. Still scowling slightly, I turned to Sayu.

"Where exactly is she from?" I asked, growling slightly. I don't know why, but I instantly took a disliking to this girl. Probably because she was a little too much like L.

Sayu looked to Kanashimi nervously as if asking permission for something, and breathed before answering when Kanashimi nodded her spiky head solemnly.

"Kanashimi is adopted." I blinked again. Wasn't expecting that one. I listened intently as Sayu continued.

"She has a pretty big family, considering she was already a triplet. The family who adopted her and her two sisters was one of those families that has a lot of kids already. She has a pretty high IQ, so she was able to actually skip a grade. (A/N: No joke) We're in the same class."

Okay then. The next hour or so passed in a blur. Sayu returned to her exuberant babbling, Kanashimi nodded periodically and on occasion added on to the mostly one-sided conversation in her infuriatingly thick speech pattern, and I just thought. Mostly about L. I caught myself daydreaming about him again, and quickly tried to shove the idea away. I was finally bought back in touch with reality when I saw Sayu grinning at me. Oh boy.

"Soooo. Who is it?" She asked, giggling and making suggestive eyebrows at me. Kanashimi smirked a bit, waiting for my answer. I turned pink.

"Wh-what are you talking about?' I asked, trying to sound angry but really sounding more flustered.

"You know what I meant Light! Who's the lucky girl?" Sayu asked in a sing-song voice. I turned red.

"There's no girl Sayu!" I shouted quickly. Sayu looked like she didn't believe me, whereas Kanashimi raised her black eyebrows, studying me. She was the next to speak.

"Hm. 14%" She stated. I froze. Percent? Did she suspect me to be Kira as well? Oh man! Trying to maintain my cool, I replied to her unnerving statement.

"14% what?" I asked. Sayu looked like she had the same question. It took Kanashimi barely two seconds to respond.

"14% sure you're gay." She stated in a very matter of fact way, staring me down the whole time.

(A/N: Ta da! Not a very eventful chapter I know, but I just needed to introduce Kanashimi. Ha! Now Light-Kun has two "percents" on him. And they're both correct lol. At least in this story. Anyways, note that I will not update until I get at least one review. I hope that isn't to much to ask. Hope you liked it!

-C.R.)


End file.
